Un cadeau de Saint-Valentin
by Red Cherry Berry
Summary: Petit OS en réponse au deuxième défi qu'a lancé Crazy Av (P.S.: désolée pour le retard ')


**Coucou tout le monde ! Nouveau petit OS en réponse au défi de Crazy Av. C'est celui sur le thème de la Saint-Valentin, désolée pour le retard, mais je l'avais terminé avant la date limite alors je le publie quand même. J'ai eu... quelques petits problemes d'internet, désolée. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Ce matin, Marinette se lève difficilement : un akuma a frappé cette nuit et Chat Noir et elle ont mis un moment avant de l'arrêter. C'est donc totalement épuisée qu'elle sort de son lit, mais elle se reprend rapidement. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin ! L'occasion pour elle de déclarer sa flamme à l'amour de sa vie : Adrien.

 _Marinette_ : A la la Tikki ! J'espère que je ne vais pas faire de bêtises aujourd'hui ! Oh non non non ! Je le sens mal Tikki ! À tous les coups il va se passer quelque chose et tout sera fichuuuuuuuu...

 _Tikki_ : Soit positive Marinette. Et puis, tu lui a fait un beau cadeau et tu n'as pas oublié de signer la carte, dis-toi que c'est un bon début et que tout va bien se passer.

Marinette sourit à sa Kwami. Elle a toujours le don de trouver les bons mots pour lui remonter le moral.

 _Marinette_ : Tu as raison Tikki, cette fois, c'est la bonne !

Puis Marinette se fige totalement et court vers son bureau. Alertée, sa Kwami s'approche d'elle.

 _Tikki_ : Que se passe-t-il Marinette ?

 _Marinette_ : Le cadeau ! Il n'est plus sur mon bureau !

 _Tikki_ : Il est peut-être ailleurs ?

 _Marinette_ : Mais où ?

 _Tikki_ : Essaye de te rappeler Marinette. Tout ce que tu as fait hier soir.

La jeune fille se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, pensive, puis se met à refaire tout l'itinéraire de la veille.

 _Marinette_ : Je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, j'ai posé mon sac, j'ai emballé mon cadeau, je suis allée sur mon ordi, j'ai fait mes devoirs, ce fichu akuma est arrivé... J'ai retrouvé Chat Noir... on a vaincu l'akumatisé... je suis rentrée, puis... c'est le trou nooooooooooiiir !

Elle s'effondre sur son divan, la tête dans les coussins.

 _Marinette_ : J'en ai marre Tikki...

 _Tikki_ : T'inquiète pas Marinette, euh... il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui peut t'aider, non ?

Marinette se redresse aussitôt, une nouvelle étincelle dans le regard.

 _Marinette_ : Mais bien sûre Tikki ! Je sais qui pourra m'aider !

Elle sort son téléphone et compose le numéro d'Alya. Celle-ci débarque cinq minutes plus tard.

 _Alya_ : Alors Marinette, raconte ! C'est quoi l'urgence ?

 _Marinette_ : J'ai perdu le cadeau que je voulais offrir à Adrien.

Sa meilleure amie cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Marinette la regarde, blasée.

 _Alya_ : Non mais attend Marinette, t'es vraiment sérieuse de chez sérieuse ?!

Marinette rougit.

 _Marinette_ : Bah...

 _Alya_ : Mais comment t'as fait pour perdre quelque chose en rapport avec Adrien ?! T'as regardé sur ton bureau au moins ?

 _Marinette_ : Je l'ai retourné et retourné, fouillé, tout ce que tu veux mais j'ai cherché partout !

 _Alya_ : Sous ton lit ? Dans ton armoire ? Sur ta terrasse ?

Marinette acquiesce à chacune des propositions de son amie.

 _Alya_ : Bon, ok... ça va être plus compliqué que prévu... Il est de quelle couleur ton cadeau .

 _Marinette_ : Vert avec un ruban rouge, à peu près de la taille d'une boîte de mouchoirs.

Les deux amies fouillent à nouveau la chambre de Marinette, sans succès. Alya rejoint Marinette au moment où son téléphone sonne. Un message de Nino qui lui demande où elle est.

 _Alya_ : Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Il est déjà 7h40, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes.

 _Marinette_ : Mais... Et le cadeau ?

Alya réfléchit un moment.

 _Alya_ : Et bien... tu n'aura qu'à lui avouer tes sentiments en face à face et au pire des cas, on le recherchera ce soir et tu iras lui donner après.

Marinette soupire, la tête basse. Sa journée de Saint-Valentin commence vraiment mal...

Elle attrape sa trousse pour la ranger dans son sac, et alors qu'elle ouvre son cartable, elle se fige puis éclate de rire.

Surprise, Alya se précipite vers son amie.

 _Alya_ : Bah... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Marinette se retourne vers elle, toujours en riant, un petit paquet vert et rouge dans les mains.

 _Marinette_ : Tu ne me croiras jamais !

Puis c'est au tour d'Alya d'éclater de rire.

Décidément, Marinette sera toujours aussi maladroite et tête en l'air.


End file.
